The invention relates to an optical amplifier arrangement, a laser amplifier system comprising an optical amplifier arrangement and a method for generating a wide visible to infrared, in any case near-infrared, spectrum of coherent ultra-short light pulses with an optical amplifier arrangement.
Methods for generating a spectrum of coherent ultra-short light pulses with an optical amplifier arrangement—albeit not a wide visible to infrared, in any case near-infrared, spectrum of coherent ultra-short light pulses—are known in principle.
With respect to the German priority application having the file reference 10 2016 202 098.6 with respect to the present application, the German Patent and Trademark Office searched the following prior art: EP 2 924 500 A1 and the thesis at the LMU Munich by Christian Homann entitled “Optical parametric processes to the extreme from new insights in first principles to tunability over more than 4 octaves” (2012).